nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-Reaper
"The D-Reaper has already won, foolish Digimon. The being called Jeri has taught the D-Reaper everything it needs to know about humans. Nothing they can have beaten the D-Reaper. Nothing!"—The D-Reaper answering CalumonThe D-Reaper is the true antagonist in Digimon Tamers. He is a very powerful digital lifeform that absorbs data from anything it touches, including the Real World (slower than in the Digital World, where it's far quicker). It can also absorb negative energy produced from humans. The D-Reaper was first fought in the Digital World by the Tamers, who actually managed to halt his actions for a short time. However, once the children returned to their world, the Reaper followed them and started to consume the whole area of Shinjuku, Tokyo, beginning by the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building area (headquarters of Mitsuo Yamaki's Hypnos project). It can't be harmed directly, as only a few objects and people can enter it's bubble shield (called D-Reaper Zone) and see what's inside. The other reason is because the Reaper also holds Jeri Kato (Takato Matsuda's friend) as it's prisoner and energy source. The D-Reaper was voiced by Yoko Asada in the Japanese version and Bridget Hoffman in the English version in the same fashion as Jeri herself, only deeper and computer-altered. CharacterThe D-Reaper is cold and calculist, not caring about human or digimon emotions or origins, as long as it provides development for it's total mass. Even though it keeps Jeri prisoner, it shows no concern for her depression or loneliness, just technical curiosity. The Reaper also shows a slight curiosity on human emotions and feelings, as it constantly tries to analyse Jeri's emotions on Takato and sorrow on Leomon's death. It is also worth noticing that it never speaks of itself as "I" or "me", and constantly speaks in third person.Despite all this D-Reaper is not inheritly evil. It is merely fufilling it's original purpose of deleting anything more complex than the parameters for entities it was originally given. Role in Digimon TamersThe D-Reaper first appears after the final deva Makuramon is defeated. It's first form is a huge mass of red bubbles that delete everything it touches, including Digimon, which the Tamers are forced to avoid at first. The Sovereign Azulongmon explains that the "Chaos" was a terrible entity that attacked the Digital World before and destroyed many of it's Digi-gnomes (beings that can make wishes come true) and almost destroyed it if it wasn't for the Sovereigns' intervention. They explain that the being is actually surrounding the whole world, and is trying to gain access to other worlds so it can grow more. After Jeri loses Leomon and the Tamers assume their Bio-merged forms, they manage to fend off the Chaos and return home (but unbeknown to them, Jeri was captured and replaced by a spy). While Takato fails to lift "Jeri"'s mood, the D-Reaper appears on Shinjuku, swallowing the Hypnos HQ and forcing Yamaki and his crew out of the building. As time goes by, the Tamers recover their full evolution and manage to battle the D-Reaper's forces, until the fake Jeri reveals herself as an agent and tries to kill Takato and Guilmon inside the D-Reaper's shield with no success. Some time later, the D-Reaper manages to create another agent, the ADR-09: Gatekeeper and completely engulf the Government Building. When the agent is defeated, it is fused together with Jeri's anguish and the Jeri Type agent to form the Mother D-Reaper, who hides itself underneath the shield. The Wild Bunch (the Digital World's creators) creates a Red Card that allows the Tamers to get inside and fight the D-Reaper and it's final creation, the Cable Reaper. After Gallantmon aquires his Crimson Mode, he manages to defeat the Reaper and the ADR-01, but the only way to defeat the program is to pull him back to the Digital World and reverse it back to a "mere desktop tool". Yamaki utilizes the technology to enhance MegaGargomon with his Juggernaut program and, with the help of the Sovereigns, they manage to pull the D-Reaper back to its point of origin and revert it back to a harmless form, never to be seen again.Forms The Mother D-Reaper, created from the fusion of the Agents 01 and 09.Added by KnowallThe program has a huge variety of minions and forms born from the data it collects. It's agents (called ADRs, short for Agent of the D-Reaper) are mostly shaped Digimon-like, only connected to the "bubble" through a red cord that, if cut, weakens them greatly. The most important agents are the ADR-01: Jeri Type and ADR-09: Gatekeeper, both acting as the D-Reaper's main defense and offense. The most notable form is called the Mother D-Reaper, created from the data absorbed from Shinjuku's buildings and citizens, Digimons, and the ADRs 01 and 09. It evolved in a similar way to the Digimons (from the collected data) it consumed, however it didn't evolve into a creature, but to a superior form of it's own. The Mother form is a giant, tower-like structure made of many electrical and telephonical wires and cords, with buildings emerging from it's interior (they disappear later in the series). It also wears a big mask with six eyes and a crown-like ornament on it's head, the most noticeable detail being an orb in the middle of it's face (where Jeri is kept).TriviaThe D-Reaper is the only enemy in Tamers who is not a Digimon, aside from Yamaki who decides to help the tamers after Vikaralamon's attack.The D-Reaper shares many similarities to the aparoids from the Star Fox series, particularly their queen. Their voices are similar, they both assimilate life forms (though in a different manner), both are destroyed with a program to their main form (Aparoid Queen and Mother D-Reaper), both imitate characters they've absorbed or otherwise know about (Only Jeri in the case of the D-Reaper, but many characters in the case of the aparoid queen).Also, the Cable Reaper (which gets pulled into the digital world by the Sovereign so that Yamaki could use Juggernaut on the D-Reaper) seems to resemble the aparoids that Wolf's team distracts so that Fox's team could get to the core and destroy the aparoid queen, whose face resembles that of Mother D-Reaper and whose wings resemble those of Evil Jeri.There is also a point in which Beelzemon breaks through the D-Reaper's kernel sphere in which Jeri is trapped, but the hole closes up before Beelzemon can save her. This is interestingly similar to the point in Star Fox Assault when Fox shuts down the shield leading to the aparoid homeworld's core (where the aparoid queen was), and it regenerates. Both also nearly result in the death of an ally; Beelzemon is shot down by the D-Reaper afterward while Peppy is forced to crash the Great Fox into the shield to break it, although in both cases it's later revealed they survive.It is also worth noting that both the D-Reaper and the aparoids overshadow a previous significant villain; The beginning of the aparoid attack marks the final end of Andross's army (unless Command is believed to be canon) when the aparoid moth shoots down its last member, Andrew Oikonny, while Zhuqiaomon is initially believed to be the antagonist until Azulongmon convinces him to not destroy the humans and to focus on the D-Reaper instead.Of the four main non-human antagonists (Zhuqiaomon, Mephistomon, the D-Reaper, and Parasimon) the D-Reaper is the only one aside from Zhuqiaomon to not be killed by Guilmon.AttacksAs ADR-01: Jeri Typeα HoukaiMind ScanAs ADR-02: SearcherGokumon Chou no HaotoJamming HertzAs ADR-03: Pendulum FeetHousenkaShadow SickleAs ADR-04: Bubbles35mm α Houkai SokushahouEnergy BombAs ADR-05: Creep HandsRasen no BenwanSqueeze VineAs ADR-06: Horn StrikerEngetsugeriBaldy BlowAs ADR-07: Paratice HeadKyougeki no KoudanMöbius BiteAs ADR-08: Optimizer46cm α Houkai HouMjöllnir ThunderAs ADR-09: GatekeeperActive Wing35mm α Houkai SokushahouAs ReaperShinigami no Kamaα Houkai DanAs Mother ReaperShoumetsu no Hadou175mm α Houkai Dan Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Imprisoned villains Category:Killers Category:Masked Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Bullies Category:Evil genuises Category:TV Series Villains